magegauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
Spells are an important part of Mage Gauntlet. There are currently 13 spells that appear in urns that are found throughout the game. Haste has its own special urn. When all spells are criticalled, they do more damage and have a MUCH larger blast radius. Spells are divided into 4 categories: Attack, Buff, Summon, and Area of Effect. Attack Spells Attack Spells are gotten either from destroying urns containing residual magic, killing specific monsters (summoned by boss monsters) that would drop a spell, or killing monsters with the sword Gambler's Cut. *''Fireball'' - Shoots a ball of fire that explodes and damages all enemies within its radius. *''Acid Cloud'' - Shoots an acid cloud that damages all enemies within its radius. *''Beam of Light'' - Shoots a straight beam of yellow light that incinerates all enemies within its radius. *''Frost Shards'' - Shoots out 5-8 frost shards that damage enemies within its radius. *''Chain Zap'' - Fires a lightning blast that hits the first enemy once and then hits all the surrounding enemies, totaling 6 blasts. *''Shadow Bomb'' - Fires yourself as a shadow that when hits has a slightly greater blast radius than fireball. As well it teleports you to the spot you chose to land at. *''Earth Spike'' - An earth spike appears from the ground killing the enemy within its radius. When criticalled all enemies surrounding the spike are stunned. Buff Spells Buff Spells temporarily grant the user with a beneficial status effect that either increase certain attributes or invoke a defense barrier. Buff Spells are either obtained by a special method, e.g. Haste and Shield, or by the same methods described for collecting Attack Spells, e.g. Sword Fury and Ultralucky. Initially, the game had the spell Lucky which increased the critical chance by 2x but it was later removed due to its uselessness (compared to Ultralucky) and high chance of appearing from spell urns over better spells. *''Haste'' - Allows you to run faster for a limited amount of time. : Gotten by destroying a special urn which only grants Haste. It has the same icon as Time Circle in the top-left corner. *''Shield'' - Grants you an "extra life" in the form of a shield. When you are hit it breaks and damages and stuns the enemy with a small explosion. Will eventually run out if never hit. : Gotten when the player either destroys a health urn when already at maximum health, or receiving spells when spells slots are full. It has an icon of a blue shield in the top-left corner. *''Sword Fury'' - Your sword now has range! It fires projectiles in the direction you swing. *''Ultralucky'' - Increases the chance of getting a critical by 5x. Summon Spells Summon Spells calls forth an aide to assist in the removal of monsters in the vicinity. The summons cannot be attacked by enemies, but they have a limited lifespan, afterwhich, they disappear. *''Summon Shadow'' - Summons a shadow that aids you by hand to hand combat with the enemies in the surrounding area. *''Summon Sprite'' - Summons a little fire sprite that shoots small fireball projectiles at enemies. *''Summon Inferno'' - Summons a large fire sprite that shoots medium sized fireball projectiles at enemies. Area of Effect Spells AoE Spells do not directly affect the user, instead affects all enemies in the vicinity of the caster for a limited period of time. Initially, the game separated Time Circle (slowed down charging enemies) and Silence ''(stopped enemy projectiles) but they were combined into ''Time Circle in a future update to increase usefulness. *''Time Circle'' - Slows down time and cancels out MOST enemy spells within the radius of the circle. Any enemy within the circle will not charge attack you. Also invokes silence on spell-casting enemies within the circle. However, "exploding" enemies, such as the Fragile Wailer, can still inflict damage if the caster is within the explosion radius.